It's Not a Game
by Mooniesrule
Summary: AU. Futurefic. What if Harry's kids had to deal with the same sort of problems that he did as a student? How would it be different? How would it be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, I'm really excited because this is my first real fanfic. I've written small stories before but never finished them. So when I was encouraged to actually post a fic I knew it had to be this one. I've had this idea in my head ever since the 5th book came out and finally I'm ready to post. So I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and please review. It's the only way that I'll be able to tell you anyone is enjoying it and I'm not just wasting my time.

Summary: AU. Futurefic. What if Harry's kids had to deal with the same sort of problems that he did as a student? How would it be different? How would it be the same?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling, although sometimes I wish I were. I do own however the idea of the teens and their personalities.

**It's Not a Game: Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun shown brightly through the window as Lily Potter opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She sighed contently when she discovered that she was in her own room at home, but not for long. She realized that today was the day she would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fifth year. She was especially excited to discover what this new year would have in store for her, because when her Hogwarts letter had arrived a few weeks prior it informed her that she had been made a prefect. Her older brother James had also been made a prefect.

As Lily slowly sat up and stretched she could hear movement coming from downstairs. It sounded like her parents were awake and from the smell of things her mother was cooking breakfast. Just then there was a knock at her bedroom door. The person didn't hesitate to open the door, and there stood James.

"Are you just waking up now Lil? Mum woke me and Si up an hour ago"

"That's because it takes you guys forever to get up in the morning"

"We do not," James pouted. "Well not me at least, Sirius is another story"

"That's for sure," giggled Lily "How many times have we almost been late for class because of him and his sleeping habits"

"Far too many to count" James mused with a laugh.

"Hey! Are you guys making fun of me again?" a voice said from down the hall.

"Of course not Sirius" James answered as he came to stand beside him in the doorway to Lily's bedroom.

"Why would we ever do a thing like that?" giggled Lily.

Just then a voice called up from downstairs. "James, Sirius, Lily, Breakfast!"

"Coming mum," replied the three teens.

"We'll meet you downstairs ok Lily?" James asked as he went to leave the room; Sirius had already taken off down the hall.

"Sure, be right there"

Lily quickly got dressed in some casual muggle clothes and took off down the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of Sirius shoveling food into his mouth, James eating as well but not as quickly, her mother finishing up serving the food and her father reading the paper with a disgruntled look upon his face.

"Remind me why we still subscribe to this retched thing?" Lily's father, Harry Potter asked. He had been sick of the Daily Prophet ever since he was in Hogwarts himself.

"Because Harry," Lily's mother, Hermione Potter started, "some of us still like to know what's going on in the world"

After the death of Voldemort in their seventh year, Harry and Hermione had gotten engaged, as did Ron and Luna. They were married shortly after graduation and gave birth to three beautiful children, James, Sirius and Lily. They were the only children to the great Harry Potter. They were triplets who had just celebrated their fifteenth birthday the past summer. James was the oldest followed by Sirius and then the baby and only girl Lily. James and Sirius were identical replicas of their father, minus the scar, from the unruly black hair to the emerald eyes. The only difference between them was that Sirius didn't wear the trademark Potter glasses. Lily on the other hand looked exactly like her mother with her bushy brown locks, but also had her father's emerald eyes.

"Why? What's the paper saying this time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing worth noting," Harry folded up the paper. "Just the same garbage its been saying for the past 20 years or so".

"Could you be anymore specific," Sirius sarcastically said with his mouth full of food.

"Sirius! Don't talk with your mouth full," his mother admonished.

"Sorry mum,"

"Come on dad, there's got to be something worth noting or else you wouldn't be complaining," James said.

"I bet it has something to do with us" said Lily "Why else would Dad be so upset,"

"How did you know?" Harry asked his daughter.

"It was kind of obvious Dad," said James "You really only ever complain about the paper when there's something about the three of us written in there,"

"What did they say this time?" asked Lily

"Oh you know, the usual" Harry said casually, obviously trying to drop the subject. He didn't notice that James had grabbed the paper.

"Only that since we're now fifteen and starting our fifth year at Hogwarts that they'll finally be able to really report about our supposed love lives," said James nonchalantly.

"Oh is that all?" asked Sirius as he took the paper from James "They also want to know how the 'Great Harry Potter' will deal when his baby girl starts dating and who the lucky guy will be, and they're bets are on…"

"Now that's enough," Hermione interrupted as she grabbed the paper from Sirius "Stop trying to give your father a heart attack boys. And besides, Harry knows that anything written in this paper is just rubbish anyways,"

"Mum's right guys" said Lily as she got up to hug her father "Don't worry daddy, I'm not even looking at boys yet, I've got OWLs to worry about this year,"

"Thanks for the reassurance princess," Harry said to his daughter_. I don't know what I would do if she started dating Draco Malfoy,_ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

After breakfast the Potters quickly finished any last minute packing and headed off to King's Cross, where Lily and the boys would catch the train that would take them to Hogwarts. Once on the secret platform, 9 ¾, they met up with their friends, the Malfoys.

After the death of Voldemort it had come to light that Draco Malfoy had been under the Imperious curse by his father since childhood. Also that he harboured some strong feelings for Ginny Weasely who also felt the same. They married right after Ginny graduated and soon gave birth to two children of their own. Draco, the eldest, was the splitting image of his father, but had a lot of his mother's personality traits. Molly Sue, who went by Susie, was a carbon copy of her mother from the freckles that graced her nose to her fiery Weasely temper. Draco was a fifth year, while Susie was a fourth year. But all five of them were in Gryffindor, a fact that all parents (even Draco Sr.) were quite proud of.

"Draco, Susie! Over here!" called out Lily as soon as she spotted her friends. Susie squealed at the sight of Lily and ran towards her, while Draco walked over at a more casual pace.

"James, Sirius, Lily" Draco said as he nodded to each of them in turn while Susie ran about giving each one of them a hug.

"Still trying to play it cool are we Malfoy?" asked Sirius cockily "And Susie, honestly! We just saw each other yesterday"

"I know, but still I missed you guys and this time its different, we're going back to Hogwarts!" Susie stated enthusiastically.

All the while the parents were talking to one another.

"Ginny, its good to see you," said Hermione while embracing her childhood friend.

"Same to you Hermione," said Ginny "Now that the kids are back in school are we going to be continuing with our weekly trips to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course we are, with just our husbands around we'd go crazy if we didn't" joked Hermione at which Ginny lightly laughed.

"Ouch Mione, that hurt" said Harry as he turned to acknowledge Draco "Malfoy"

"Potter," Draco acknowledged back with a nod. Harry and Draco had learned to tolerate each other over the years but it wasn't a best of friends relationship by far.

Just then there was a whistle as the Hogwarts Express announced that it was getting ready to pull away from the station. The kids quickly ran back to say a quick last minute goodbye to their parents before they headed off to start another school year.

"Bye mum, dad" Susie said as she quickly hugged both her parents and bounded off for the train.

"Goodbye mother, father," said Draco as he hugged his mother and shook his father's hand.

"Goodbye Susie dear, and Draco stop acting like a prick. I already have your father I don't need you doing it as well," said Ginny.

"Love you too dear," said Draco sarcastically "Goodbye, son, have a good term and we'll see you at Christmas"

With that said, Draco followed the path his sister had just taken and boarded the train.

"Goodbye mum, dad" said James, Sirius and Lily as they hugged both of their parents.

"Goodbye, study hard all three of you and Sirius, not so many owls home this year"

"Aww come on Hermione you suck the fun out of life, they're only kids once" teased Harry "Bye you guys, have a good term"

Harry went and gave both his sons one last hug before they ran off to the train. Harry then stopped and gave his daughter an extra long hug. "Bye princess, behave, but not too much and don't forget to write every once in a while,"

"I will Daddy, I promise," said Lily. With one last look at her parents she boarded the train just before it started pulling out of the station.

"See you at Christmas" Lily called out just before they were gone completely.

Lily wandered down the hall until she found the compartment that occupied her friends. She settled down beside James, who was already re-reading Hogwarts: A History. She looked out the window and sighed contently to herself. She couldn't wait to see what this year had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's chapter 2. I'd like to thank everyone to either read or reviewed the storry. Helps me know that there are people out there who are actually interested in what I'm doing. Please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**It's Not a Game Chapter 2**

Sadly the silence in the compartment was short lived. Not five minutes after Lily had sat down the door burst open revealing the groups rival, Daniel Dursley.

Daniel wasn't just a classmate and rival to Lily and the boys, he was also their cousin. Daniel was the only child to Harry's cousin Dudley. During a freak attack on Privet Drive back during the war, Dudley had run into Pansy Parkinson while she was there to capture Harry. To say it was love at first sight was an understatement. They later married and had Daniel who was a fifth year Slytherin at Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little cousins and their friends" said Daniel with an air of arrogance "ready for another year of pay back?"

"Ha!" laughed Sirius "That's a joke and a half,"

"Ya Daniel, everytime you even try to get us, it backfires in your face," Lily smirked.

"Oh ya? Well this years going to be different," said Daniel rising up to his full height, which was not overly tall, but he was quite large for his age. He had taken after his father and grandfather when it came to his body size.

"Is it now?" said Sirius standing up to look Daniel right in the eye.

"Ya, this year you guys won't know what hit you," said Daniel confidently "I'll finally put you in your place, like it should of happened ages ago,"

"Why am I having a hard time believing you?" said Lily as she rolled her eyes. Daniel was always trying to intimidate them, but it never worked.

"Ok look here Daniel how about we make a deal" Draco stood up and started bargaining with Daniel "You leave us alone for the rest of the train ride and we don't pull a prank on you for one month, how does that sound?"

"Wait a minute Draco, that's not fair!" Sirius was not happy with that idea.

"I don't think so, I want to finish this right here, right now" Daniel suddenly started pounding his fist.

"He'll never learn will he?" James took this moment to finally look up from his book to see what was really going on. He was never one to get involved in petty fights especially with Daniel.

"No James he won't, but that's fine by me" Lily then pulled out her wand "With one simple curse this can all be over,"

"Oh of course, daddy's little princess wants to show off" mocked Daniel in a baby voice "I must prove I can use my wand so that daddy will stop hiding from the press long enough to look at me,"

"What did you say!?" roared Lily has she went to take a dive at Daniel. Anyone making comments about their father had always been a soar spot with Lily and the boys. As for when Lily went to take her dive Sirius wasn't far behind her. Even James had thrown his book down. That left poor Draco to hold two of the three Potter's back before they got themselves into serious trouble.

"Alright that's enough!" yelled Susie as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh, Miss Malfoy, can I call you Susie? I didn't know you were in here," Daniel had always been infatuated with Susie, a fact that made her sick to her stomach.

"Yes I'm here and no you can't call me Susie. I've been here the whole time," Susie continued to glare at Daniel "I think it's time for you to go,"

"But Miss Malfoy…"

"NOW!"

Daniel quickly scurried down the hallway back to his compartment before he could anger Susie anymore. Everyone at Hogwarts knew not to mess with an angry Susie. She had the last name of a Malfoy, and had the Weasely temper which made it scary to see her mad.

"Way to go Susie!" Lily rushed over to hug her best girl friend.

"Stupid git, hitting on my sister," grumbled Draco. He was very protected of his baby sister just like how James and Sirius were protective of Lily.

"Thank you, thank you," Susie jokingly bowed signaling an end to her great performance.

Quiet had once again settled throughout the compartment. James returned to his book, Sirius and Draco started playing a game of Exploding Snap. Susie doodled on some parchment while Lily was content to stare out the window before picking up her own book.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. The witch with the trolley stopped by and everyone stopped what they were doing for a snack. They then took turns changing into their robes for when they would arrive at Hogwarts but afterwards the silence returned and stayed until the end of the trip.

Once the teens had arrived at Hogsmeade Station they quickly said hello to Hagrid, who was collecting up the first years, and then headed off to the carriages that would take them up to the school itself.

Once inside the school, the teens headed straight for the Great Hall where the sorting and then the start of term feast would commence. The sorting went by rather quickly, to the relief of Sirius, and soon they were all tucking into the feast. Conversation was rather simple during dinner, mostly people were discussing what they had done over the summer. Sirius thought he would liven things up a bit and snuck a few Canary Creams into the food trays down by the first years. After three students had successfully turned into canaries for a few minutes, Professor Sprout came over to see what the fuss was about and Lily was forced to confiscate the treats. She did promise to give them back to Sirius after the feast was over because she enjoyed a good prank as much as the next person.

Soon the feast was over, Lily and James took off because they had to lead the new first years up to Gryffindor Tower but not before passing on the new password to their friends.

"Sus, the password is 'Gillyweed' this year, be sure to pass it on to the boys ok?" Lily bent down and whispered to Susie.

"Will do Lil, see ya when we get upstairs,"

* * *

Once James and Lily had finished showing the first years where their dorms would be, they went down to the common room where they met up with Draco, Sirius and Susie. Draco had challenged Sirius to a game of Wizards chess and despite the fact that Draco had been taught to play by his Uncle Ron and Sirius barely understood the game, he never backed away from a challenge.

"Check,"

"What? There is no way that you've got check again Draco, that's the fifth time in the last six turns,"

"Well I'm sorry but my queen is in check to your king,"

"Fine I'll just move this pawn here," Sirius' face spread into a huge smile thinking he had outsmarted Draco.

"Ok then," Draco moved his queen and took out Sirius' pawn "Checkmate,"

"What? That's not fair," Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout.

"All's fair in love and war," said Lily as she entered the common room from the girls dormitories. "And besides, we all know that Draco rocks at chess, even I don't stand a chance at beating him half of the time,"

"Very true Lily, I think the only person who can beat Draco is Uncle Ron himself. Although I will admit that it was fun watching Sirius get his ass kicked by Draco," Susie said with a smile.

"Thanks for the support Sus," Sirius mumbled bitterly.

"Aww you know I love you Sirius" Susie then reached over and gave Sirius a hug making everyone else laugh.

"Ya, ya," Sirius pulled out of Susie's grasp and straightened out his robes "I'd hate to see what you would do if you didn't love me,"

"You probably wouldn't be here right now," smirked Lily

"Now I'm really starting to feel the love," Sirius let out a yawn at this point "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm heading off to bed, it's been a long day,"

"It definitely has been and we've got class tomorrow," James started walking towards the stairs that would take him to the boys dormitories.

"I think we should all call it a night," Draco also got up and followed James with Sirius right behind him.

"You boys go ahead Lily and I are going to stay up and talk for a bit," Susie just smiled and gave the boys a wave as they climbed the stairs.

"Alright but not too late you too," Draco called over the banister.

"Don't worry Draco, unlike you boys we don't need as much beauty sleep because we're already beautiful," Both Susie and Lily starting laughing at that comment. It was just like Lily to say something like that.

Draco just shook his head and continued upstairs, he learned a long time ago to just smile and nod when Lily made comments like that.

"So Sus, what did you want to talk about?' Lily asked once the door to the boys dormitories was closed. They were the only ones left in the common room, everyone else had long headed up to bed since it was after midnight now.

"Well, I saw the article about you and the boys in the Daily Prophet this morning and wondered what your thoughts on it were?"

Ever since they were young, whenever there was an article about Lily and the boys or even about her family she would discuss her opinions and such with Susie. She was the one person that she felt she could confide in and that would understand where she was coming from.

"Oh that," Lily suddenly became interested in looking out a nearby window.

"Ya, that. What's the matter Lil? Usually you jump at the chance to talk about these stupid articles,"

"I know that Sus, but this one seems different,"

"Different how? They've talked about your upcoming love lives before and it's never upset you this much,"

"That's because they were upcoming at the time," Lily finally turned and was now looking at Susie. "They're right you know, we're fifteen now, romances will occur,"

"But that's what's exciting about growing up, experiencing new things,"

"Not when you have it posted for the world to see!" Lily was in full rant mode by this point and had started pacing in front of Susie. "I know that in two years I'm going to be of age, but not yet. I'm only fifteen and already the papers have my life planned out for me. It's not just me either, James and Sirius as well. Hell both James and Sirius have a fan club of girls who follow them around and would do anything for them,"

"Look who's talking, they aren't the only ones with admirers," Susie gave a knowing smile. Being asked to pass many notes to Lily without the notice of her overprotective brothers.

"I know that, but seriously any boy or girl for that matter who has nothing better to do than follow someone around like a little lost puppy has some major issues and is not worth my time." Lily suddenly plopped back down onto her chair. "I told my dad that I wasn't even interested in boys,"

"Well are you?"

"Well yes…no…I don't know. I've got more important things to be worried about and yet I find myself being attracted to boys. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just means your human, something the papers need to realize. Look Lil, the reporters may have your life planned out for you but that doesn't mean you have to follow their plan. You are your own person, you are not James, you are not Sirius, you are Lily. Lily Elizabeth Potter and you have to live your life your way and to hell with anyone else,"

"Your right Sus, it's my life to do what I want with it,"

"Exactly. Which brings me to my next question. The paper's have named a boy who they think you'll end up with and I want to know how you feel about said boy,"

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy, my brother,"

"What?" Lily's face immediately turned a bright red.

"You heard me, and I was just wondering if there was any truth to it. I mean he is my brother after all,"

"To be honest Sus, I didn't even know they had named anybody. Well Draco's a really nice guy and very nice to look at but at this time I've only got platonic feelings for him. But I reserve the right to change that opinion at a later date. Because one never knows what the future may hold,"

"Well Professor Trelawney may beg to differ on that one," Both girls had a laugh over that one. "But I see where you're coming from. I just wanted to ask because he is my brother and I worry about him, you know what I mean?"

"Oh course I do, I would be doing the same thing if we were discussing one of my brothers,"

"Good, now I don't know about you but it's after one and I need some sleep before classes tomorrow,"

"It's after one already? Wow, ya we should both get to bed. See ya at breakfast tomorrow Sus,"

"Night Lil,"

Both girls entered their rooms and settled down in bed, before drifting off to sleep they both wondered _what will this year bring?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the late update I'm going to use the same old excuse everyone uses and say I was busy. This chapter was really fun to write because it's getting to the good parts, (or what I think are the good parts). So I hope you enjoy and please review.

Also please keep in mind that _italics_ are thoughts and **bolds **are letters.

Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Lily sat up quickly in her bed and looked at her watch. It read 6am. _I guess being in this bed has got me back into old habits. _Lily quietly got out of bed as to not wake any of her roommates. She quickly showered, dressed in her robes and headed down to the common with her bag to wait for everyone else to wake up.

Once she was seated in her favourite chair by the fireplace, she opened her Ancient Runes book and began to read. She absolutely adored this class and wished that more of her friends had taken the class instead of Divination. Thankfully she wasn't completely alone because James had also refused to study Divination. The other two however were looking for an easy class instead of something interesting and useful, as was her opinion.

Very soon students began to make their way downstairs on their way to breakfast. Not long after Lily had started to read, James came downstairs.

"Morning Lil, sleep well?"

"Oh yes, quite, Sirius and Draco still sleeping?"

"Ya, I tried to get them up but failed miserably, so I thought I'd give them a few more minutes and that perhaps you could assist me?"

"Certainly, you do know how much I love being the one to wake Sirius up," She grinned evilly at that comment.

"Excellent, I assume that Susie is still asleep as well?"

"I think so, but knowing Sus she'll be down momentarily,"

"Your right about that comment Lil, Good morning James," Susie said from the stairs.

"Would you like to assist in waking up Draco and Sirius Sus?" James asked looking up at her.

"Oh yes, I would love to. How do you suppose we wake them up this time?"

"I was thinking a little in bed shower would do the trick," said Lily with that same evil grin.

"Sounds like a plan, shall we go now?" Susie asked looking between the two Potter's.

"I think so, they take forever to get showered and changed," With that said James stood up and started back up the stairs with Lily and Susie both following him.

Once they got into the room they noticed that Draco and Sirius were the only ones left, their other two roommates had departed sometime earlier.

Lily and Susie took their positions next to their respected brother's bed and in one voice said the spell.

"Aqua Erupto,"

"AHHHHH!" came two similar screams. Both Draco and Sirius were forced awake and out of bed while James, Lily and Susie were trying to pick themselves up off the floor from laughter.

"What did you do that for?" asked Sirius angrily, he was soaking wet and shivering.

"Ya, we would of gotten up if you had asked us to," Draco was also shivering.

"Ya right," smirked Susie.

"We all know that you guys would have rolled over and gone back to sleep. But still it's time for breakfast. Get yourselves cleaned up and we'll meet you down in the common room in ten minutes, now move!" said Lily. With that her Susie and James left the two soaking wet boys to get themselves ready for the day.

"Oh ya and one more thing," Lily had turned back right before completely exiting the room "You do not want me to come back up here," with that said she left the room completely.

* * *

Ten minutes later both boys were dried off, dressed and standing in the common room with their school bags. Although you could tell that they were slightly bitter about the earlier incident. A bitterness that would dissipate after a spot of breakfast. 

The five teens then headed down to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall for some breakfast and the passing out of the yearly schedules. Once they arrived their seventh year prefects handed them their schedules and went off to eat themselves.

Once the teens were seated and had a plate full of food in front of them they began to inspect their schedules.

"Double Potions first thing in the morning every Monday what a way to start the week," groaned Sirius. "Followed by double Divination, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures and then Transfiguration, oh yay what a fun day,"

"It could be worse Sirius, we could have had History of Magic as well," said Draco.

"That's true I guess, but at least we get a break with Care of Magical Creatures," Sirius then smiled as the aspect of having a class with Hagrid on the first day. He always made class fun with some new creature, and the more dangerous the better in Sirius' eye.

"And Divination, unless you've decided to start paying attention in that class," said Draco with a smirk.

"Ya right," laughed Sirius.

"And while you guys are in Divination James and I will be in Ancient Runes learning something fascinating no doubt," said Lily with a smile.

"Poor misguided Lily, she has no true understanding for the art that is Divination," Sirius said melodramatically.

"And while you guys are doing that I'll be in my Muggle Studies class," said Susie proudly. Being a pure blood wizard did have its disadvantages. Susie had always been fascinated with the muggle world much like her grandfather so when her extra course options came around in third year she immediately signed up for Muggle Studies. Something that none of her other friends could understand. But since it made her happy they didn't freak out over it.

"So basically we're all in a class that will make us happy," said James with a smile.

Just then the mornings owls started to make their appearances. Hundreds of owls starting flocking into the Great Hall with letters and packages for the students. Draco, Susie and each of the Potter's got a small package from Molly Weasely filled with cookies and other goodies as a start of term treat. Molly had started sending these packages back when they had started their first year and it was something the teens looked forward to.

Lily then looked up to notice a familiar owl heading her way it was Pig. Pig was the Weasely's family owl now that he had grown up a bit. This meant that they were getting a letter From Vi and Ron. Violet and Ronald were Ron and Luna's kids. They were fifteen as well and were twins. They used to attend Hogwarts with the other teens but during the summer moved to America because Ron was offered a job from a top Quidditch team over there. As well their mother Luna wanted to expand the Quibbler so she and the kids packed up and moved to America with Ron.

Pig then landed in front of Lily and stuck his leg out for her to remove the letter attached to it. Lily then offered Pig some of her bacon and told him to head up to the owlery for a rest before heading back home. She would send her reply back with her own owl Gilbert.

A few years back Hedwig gave birth to three little owlets. And since no one wanted to give the owls up, James, Sirius and Lily inherited them as their own. James had a female owl named Scarlet, because of her vibrant Scarlet eye colour. Sirius' owl that was also female was named Gilly for reasons unknown and Lily had named her male owl Gilbert after a book she once read as a child.

"I've got a letter from Vi and Ron here,"

"Well go on and open it, I want to here how they are liking America," said Sirius.

"Dear Hoggies," Lily began.

"Hoggies?" questioned James.

"I can't believe she actually used that word," groaned Draco.

"Me neither," said Lily

"Hoggies?" repeated James.

"Come on James, you don't remember Hoggies?" asked Sirius

"I don't remember Hoggies," said Susie.

"That's because you weren't here yet Sus," said Lily.

"We had a discussion with Vi about what the students at Hogwarts were, like how if you live in England your English, or if you live in America your American," started Draco.

"So we had a bit of a debate over what to call ourselves, I said Hogwartians," said Lily.

"I said Hogins," said Sirius

"I remember now, Ron said we should call our selves Hogs, then Lily said…" started James

"That we sound like a bunch of pigs," interrupted Lily.

"Well then Vi pipes up that we should be Hoggies, like in the school song 'Hoggy Warty Hogwarts' and kept on singing that over and over," chucked Draco as he remembered past events.

"I remember that, Snape finally put her in detention because she wouldn't shut up," laughed Lily.

"Ya, but after that day it was never brought up again, I wonder why now." Wondered Sirius.

"No idea," said Susie "But let's hear the rest of this letter now, maybe she'll explain why she used it,"

Lily nodded and then continued reading.

**Dear Hoggies, **

**I'm sure that first line brought back some interesting memories. I still remember the detention I had to serve because of that. Anyways so here we are, fifth year, OWL year. Too bad I'm not going through it with you guys. Ron and I miss you terribly, and it feels really weird to not be at Hogwarts this year, that place is like home to all of us. **

**Ron and I are now attending a school called Salem Academy and boy is it weird. It's in downtown Boston for one thing and it's not a castle or even a boarding school. We go home to our parents every night, plus there's no uniform, we have to wear muggle clothes because our school is located in a muggle community. How weird is that? Despite all that it really is a great school. I will also admit it's nice to see our parents everyday, you sometimes miss them being away so much.**

**How are you guys doing? Are there any new developments that I should know about? I read that article in the Daily Prophet Lil, and I must say that I find it highly amusing who they've paired you off with this time. They'll never change will they…**

**Well it's late and I've got class tomorrow. Write back quick all of you, these letters are the only things that will make me feel as if I'm still slightly in the loop, unless we set up a fire chat sometime. Hmm… that definitely has potential. Merlin knows old Minnie McGonagall will let you use the fire to talk to me, I mean its me.**

**Love ya lots,**

**Vi Weasely**

**P.S. Give Snape hell for me **

"Gotta love Vi," Sirius then began to chuckle "she was always quite a character,"

"That she was, oh no look at the time, if we don't leave now we'll be late for potions," cried Lily frantically.

Everyone quickly gathered up their belongings and raced off to their first class.

* * *

To the joy of the teens classes went by fairly quickly and soon they were all eating dinner together. Dinner conversation were fairly light consisting about what had gone on in today's classes and the usual groans from Draco and Sirius about the amount of homework the teens had received from each of their teachers. 

After dinner they all retreated to the Gryffindor common room to get started on their homework and to socialize.

"There should be a law against this much work, especially on the first day of class,"

"It's not that much Si, we've had more before. Besides this is OWL year after all,"

"Lily's right, so stop your complaining and get to work, besides if you get it done now you'll have the rest of the evening free to do as you please,"

"A lot you know Sus, you're only a fourth year,"

"Honestly Sirius, try to keep your grumbles to a minimum some of us are trying to work,"

"Haha, someone got shot down, and by your little sister no doubt,"

"Shut up Draco, who's side are you on anyways?"

"Yours mate, but I also know not to mess with Lily when she's studying,"

"And I'm finished,"

"How did you get finished so quickly? You and James had more work then the rest of us because of that extra Ancient Runes works,"

"I'm finished because I didn't waste all my time complaining about the amount of work I had, I just did it, and now I'm free to do what I want for the rest of the evening,"

"That's not fair,"

"How is it not fair? I did my work, I didn't complain about it, because I know that complaining about it doesn't get it done,"

"Oh really, I had no idea, thanks for telling me that,"

"Don't act smart Sirius,"

"Oh so now I'm smart? Just a minute ago you called me stupid!"

"I did not!"

"Oi, Lil, Si, stop fighting,"

"STAY OUT OF IT DRACO!" yelled Sirius and Lily.

James knew the fight was coming as soon as Lily announced she was finished her work. He also knew to just sit back and let them battle this one themselves, they've had this fight before and it usually didn't last long as long as they weren't disturbed. Then just as Draco got involved in the argument James noticed something black outside the common room window. It was a raven and it looked like it had a letter in its beak. It must be an important letter because ravens were rarely, if ever, used to deliver letters.

"Umm Lil?" James asked cautiously, he knew that this could potentially be fatal but he just had to get Lily's attention.

"WHAT!?" the two teens yelled in unison once again.

"There's a raven outside the window with a letter in its beak,"

"Ya so?"

"Well it looks like the letter has your name on it Lil,"

"What?" Lily then got up to let the raven in. It did a once around the common room quickly catching the attention of everyone in there. It wasn't everyday you saw a raven. Once the raven spotted Lily it quickly dived towards her, dropped the letter and flew back out the window and out of sight.

The noise level in the common room suddenly increased ten fold. Everyone wanted to know where the raven had come from, why it was here and what the letter that Lily held in her hands said.

"Come on Lil, let's go somewhere else and read that letter," James had to dodge at least 20 people that had suddenly surrounded Lily to see what the letter contained. He quickly pulled her away from the group and out the portrait hole with Sirius, Draco and Susie quickly following behind.

"Thanks James," Lily had said once outside the common room "let's head to the room of requirement quickly before we're followed it'll be quiet there,"

The others just nodded and quickly headed in the direction of the room.

* * *

They opened the door to the room of requirement and were faced with a room very similar to the common room just a lot smaller. There were five chairs placed neatly around a small fireplace with a small table in the middle. There also was a small window with a window seat. 

"This looks cozy," said Susie immediately upon entering the room.

"Ya it does, but let's read this letter, my curiosity is killing me,"

"Same here Si, go on Lil open the letter,"

"Oh right sure thing James,"

Lily quickly opened the letter. It was very short, only a few words long. After reading it once herself she placed it on the small table so that everyone could see it.

**The time for the end is near; your fate rests with me. Your father survived, will you?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here is Chapter 4. This is my longest chapter so far and I ask that you not get used to them being this big because it probably won't happen all the time. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their constant support and suggestions and my sister for helping me int he editing process once again. A special note for Tiasantamaria (hopefully she'll read this) I've put in a special part just for you so I hope you like it. I hope everyone likes it. I'm also hoping to have one more chapter posted sometime over the holiday before I go back to school and it gets harder to write. All I ask is that you bear with me during that time and I will have chapters out as soon as possible. Now on witht the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

The time for the end is near; your fate rests with me. Your father survived, will you? **

"What is that supposed to mean?" Susie asked the others. They were all sitting in the room of requirement, trying to make sense of the letter Lily had received earlier.

The time for the end is near; your fate rests with me. Your father survived, will you? The time for the end is near; your fate rests with me. Your father survived, will you? 

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with something your guys dad did,"

"You're probably right Draco, why else would dad be mentioned,"

"But what Sirius? you and I both know that dad did a lot of things when he was our age,"

"Things that none of us could even try to imagine James. Things that he won't even talk about to this day,"

"He probably doesn't want to give Mr. Prankster over here any ideas Lil, but honestly would you blame him. From history books alone we've discovered that there are true horrors in Uncle Harry's past,"

"But Sus, it wasn't all bad,"

"That's true, I remembered dad telling me about when he snuck off to Hogsmeade back in his third year,"

"I remember that too Sirius but something tells me that this is more serious than sneaking off to Hogsmeade,"

"Your probably right James, the whole 'end is near' thing has me thinking it has something to do with defeating Voldemort,"

"You sure it's something that extreme Lil? This could be a prank for all we know,"

"I'm sure it is James, I don't know but I've got this feeling that this is the start of something big. This letter alone radiates dark magic. Can't you feel it?"

"Now that you mention it I can feel it a bit, but only if I really concentrate on it,"

"Maybe there's a spell out there that can tell us who wrote this letter, or at least give us some idea if it's a prank or not,"

"Good idea Sirius, I'll start researching tomorrow,"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because it's already after curfew,"

"Oh ok, wait! It's after curfew? How am I going to get back to the common room, Filch'll put me in detention if he catches me out you guys know that. Oh why didn't I bring the invisibility cloak with me?"

"Sirius calm down, are you forgetting about the Marauders Map?"

"The map? Oh yeah the map, but wait I didn't bring the map,"

"Please tell me that this is an act for Lily's sake Sirius, no one's this thick,"

"Shut up Draco, but that's not true there are people who are that thick,"

"Who?"

"Dursley and his buddies,"

"Well besides them, they don't count,"

"As fascinating as this conversation is I'd like to go to bed, so the map please Lily,"

"Sure thing Susie, Accio Marauders Map, although why you couldn't do it yourself is beyond me,"

"I forgot my wand in the common room, and I haven't mastered wandless magic yet,"

"Well that makes sense then," Lily then turned away to grab the map that was whizzing through the air towards her. "Looks like the coast is clear let's go. Quickly and quietly now, and Sirius that means you,"

"Sure blame me, I wasn't the one who walked into a suit of armor last time,"

"Sure rub it in,"

"Anytime Draco, anytime,"

With that said the teens quickly raced off towards Gryffindor Tower without being spotted much to Sirius' relief. Once at the tower they said their goodnights and went off to bed.

* * *

Lily tossed and turned for what seemed like forever but was really only half an hour. She quickly glanced at her clock that read 1:30. She finally decided to head down to the common room to read for a while to try and tire herself out. 

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she decided against reading for once. Instead she started writing her reply to Vi's letter. She got out some parchment and a quill and began to write.

**Dear Vi,**

**I was so happy when I saw Pig this morning at breakfast. Although this morning really became yesterday morning a couple of hours ago but you get what I'm saying. It sounds like Salem is a great school. I'm kind of jealous that you get to attend instead of me. I would love to study abroad even if it meant that I'd be on my own but Dad would never let me. He's too worried that something would happen to me because I'm 'Harry Potter's daughter'. **

**Things here at Hogwarts are going fairly well. We started classes yesterday and our Mondays totally suck. We have Double Potions first thing in the morning but then it becomes ok. Si and Draco then have Divination while James and I have Ancient Runes. Susie is in Muggle Studies at that time but her schedule is different than ours because of the whole different year thing. After lunch we have Care of Magical Creatures and then Transfiguration. So overall I guess the day doesn't totally suck, just the first part of the** **morning. We have History of Magic tomorrow along with Herbology and DADA. So again the day could be worse, I had to rewrite the History of Magic schedule over the summer since you and Ron will no long be able to assist and let's just say that Sirius isn't going to be happy with me come tomorrow morning.**

**I must say that the weirdest thing happened to me today though. I received a letter tonight after dinner that was delivered by a raven. And when I opened it up there was no** **name to it and a chilling note attached to it. 'The time for the end is near; your fate rests with me. Your father survived, will you?' That's what it said, I'm still trying to figure out what it means. There's talk among the group that it could be a prank but I don't think so. I'm going to start the research for unraveling this mystery tomorrow, but at least with this going on I haven't really had time to think about that article.**

**About that article, I went on full rant mode the first night here, just ask Susie. I don't know what to think about that to be honest. I mean it sort of bugs me that they have my entire life planned out for me. I also agree with what Susie said that night, about not having to follow the path they created for me but if I don't follow their path, I'll never hear the end of it because the reporters will be all over me. I just don't understand why I'm so freaked out about this though, I've never worried about what the press have said** **before. So why am I now? And to be honest, there is no truth about me and Draco, I don't even like him as any more than a friend.**

**Anyways its really late and I should get some sleep, write back soon Vi. As a side note, Sirius listened to what you said about giving Snape hell and we lost 20 points to Gryffindor. No more ideas please.**

**Love ya hun,**

Lily Malfoy 

Lily then took a second to reread her letter. It was then she had noticed the error she had made in writing her name. Slightly embarrassed, she quickly changed it to read Lily Potter. Shrugging the error off with the excuse that she was just thinking about the Daily Prophet article and it being late, she tucked away the letter so that she could give it to Gilbert tomorrow, and went to bed.

* * *

Once again Lily was the first to wake up the next morning, but instead of spending her time reading in the common room she went straight to the Library to start her research on the mysterious letter. She found many books that had some potential but one book caught her eye more than the others. It was called 'How to Make Your Own Spells' and Lily knew that worse case scenario, if she couldn't find a spell to help her maybe she could create one. She knew it was very hard to make spells and only a very powerful witch or wizard could do it but it was worth a shot. She was the only daughter to the 'Great Harry Potter' after all, one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. _Besides even if I can't make the spell I'm sure dad will be able to, _Lily thought to herself. _No!_ A voice in the back of her head said, _If dad knew about this he would over react and start to worry even more about my safety._ It was then she decided that no matter what she would deal with this problem on her own, without her parents help, sure she would ask for help from her brothers and friends but no one else not even a teacher unless extremely necessary. It was then that Lily realized how late it was, if she wanted anything to eat before class today, she would have to leave now, especially since she wanted to visit the owlery first to send off her letter to Vi. She quickly picked up the book and her book bag and rushed off to the Owlery.

* * *

When Lily arrived in the Great Hall she quickly scanned the Gryffindor table looking for her friends. When she spotted them it looked like they were conversing about something and Susie looked like she was just getting up to go somewhere. Lily quickly walked over to them to see what they were talking about. 

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh there you are Lil, I was just heading to the Library to find you and give you some food," Susie then opened her hand to show Lily a bunch of pieces of toast wrapped neatly in a napkin.

"Thanks Sus, and the rest of you guys, it was very thoughtful of you," Lily took the toast from Susie and sat down to eat.

"Did you find anything worth noting Lil?"

"Yeah James I did, but you'll have to wait until after classes before I share anything with you guys, I still want to do a little more research before we have the formal 'What to do' discussion. I grabbed a couple of books so that I could continue my research in History of Magic,"

"How are you going to do that if your busy taking notes?"

"We'll discuss that after Herbology Sirius, now let's get going before we're late,"

With that said she got up and started to head off to the greenhouses. The others having no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Herbology seemed to go rather quickly and soon the teens were off to History of Magic. Once seated the debate about taking notes began. 

"I still don't see how you're going to do research while in this class,"

"Come on Si, its not like Professor Binns is going to notice,"

"I know that Lily but it's your turn to take notes,"

Growing up the teens had heard stories about their classes. One of the stories was how boring History of Magic was (that story came from their fathers mostly). So before the start of first year they all came to an agreement. They would set up a schedule so that each class one person would copy down extensive notes while the others would be able to do other things. That way they all wouldn't be completely bored out of their skulls. The order was chosen by their names in alphabetical order.

"Actually Sirius if you want to get technical it's Ron's turn, but since he's not at this school anymore that makes it your turn,"

"Give me that schedule, I want to see this for myself," Sirius grabbed the schedule from Lily, both the old schedule and the new one that Lily had made up during the summer.

"Haha sucks to be you Sirius and look here's Professor Binns, better get started on those notes,"

"Shut up Draco," Sirius then pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to take extensive notes. He knew that if he didn't that he would never hear the end of it.

While Sirius was taking notes Lily was busy searching through the books she had found in the Library that morning in hopes of finding something to help her with the letter. James and Draco were playing a game of muggle hangman to pass the time all the while passing ideas off each other on what their first prank on Daniel should be.

* * *

The rest of the day went on fairly quickly. During lunch, while Susie and the boys were in the Great Hall with the rest of the school, Lily was back in the Library doing more research. She wasn't having much luck finding anything that could help her though. Afternoon classes seemed to drag for the teens. Lily desperately wanted to get back to the Library while the boys just seemed to want to be anywhere than where they were. 

After class was over, Draco and Sirius went to meet Susie in the common room while James decided to accompany Lily to the Library for some more research before dinner. Lily had decided that after dinner she would discuss her findings with her friends.

Dinner was a quiet affair for the teens. James and Lily were looking through some books they had borrowed from the Library while the other three ate silently after being told to stop being so nosey by Lily, it was clear that they would just have to wait.

* * *

After dinner Lily had everyone meet her in the room of requirement so that they could discuss matters without being overheard or bothered by the other students. 

"Before I start talking about the information I found, I would like to apologize to you all. There was no excuse for the way I treated you at dinner and I'm sorry,"

"It's ok Lil you don't have to apologize,"

"Susie's right, we all know how you get when you're engrossed in a project,"

"Thanks Si, Sus, and now on to what we're really here to discuss. I've been doing research all day and thought I had a few different leads on how to uncover who wrote the letter but they all came up blank except for one."

"What is it?"

"Chill out Sirius, let Lily finish,"

"Sorry James, continue Lily,"

"Anyways as I was saying I found one book in the Library that might be able to help us out, it's just going to take some work," Lily then pulled the book out of her bag to show everyone.

"How to Make Your Own Spells, seems basic enough,"

"You're right Sirius it seems basic but it's really not,"

"What'd you mean Lil?"

"Well Sus, it sounds easy, just think of something you want to do, say an incantation and point your wand, but in reality it's not that simple. It takes a lot of time, concentration and someone really powerful to create even the simplest of spells,"

"Well that's no problem, you are a pretty powerful witch Lily, and if you can't do it, ask your dad, we all know how powerful he is,"

"Well Susie that is true but there is one more thing that I haven't told you guys yet,"

"What's that Lil?"

"I don't want my dad to be involved in this,"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want him to worry,"

"That's stupid Lily, he worries when we go to Diagon Alley for the day,"

"I know that Sirius, but this is different. You remember what dad was like when we first got our Hogwarts letters,"

"I remember that, he almost didn't let us go. He was so scared that we'd have the same troubles he did in school,"

"I know that James but he also wanted us to have the whole Hogwarts experience that, and mum threatened to never speak to him again if he didn't let us go,"

"Think about it this way Sirius, dad gets all unnerved whenever there's an article about us in the Daily Prophet or any other wizard magazine, think how freaked he's going to be if he finds out that I'm being sent mysterious letters by some stranger?"

"He'll go ballistic Sirius we all know that,"

"You're right James but I still don't think this is a good idea,"

"I think Lily has a point Sirius, Uncle Harry is rather protective of you guys, especially Lily,"

"I know that Sus, I don't want anything to happen to Lily either, I'm just concerned is all,"

"Trust me Sirius, out of all of us here Lily is more likely to come out of anything unharmed, she is the brightest witch of her age,"

"I know Draco, I guess it's just the big brother role coming into play here. Nice blush there Lil,"

Everyone turned to look at Lily at this point to find that she had a nice blush going across her cheeks. James and Sirius were too busy laughing at her to notice that Draco had a similar blush across his cheeks and the pointed look that Susie shot towards their sister.

"Besides we always wanted to go on an adventure like our parents did at our age, think how much fun this is going to be,"

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make,"

"I know that, but still it's not like anything could happen to us Draco, we're the kids of the ones who defeated the Dark Lord, nothing or no one could harm us even if they tried,"

"That's for sure Sirius, I mean look how many times we've out smarted Daniel,"

"Very true Susie, this bloke who sent Lily this letter can't be any smarter than Daniel, anyone smarter would know not to mess with us,"

"I don't know about that you guys, this letter seems pretty serious,"

"Aww come on Jimmy Boy, stop being such a worry wart,"

"Jimmy Boy? How on earth did you get Jimmy out of my name Sirius?"

"Well your name is James right? James and Jim both start with J's, and they have m's too,"

"Yeah but similarities stop there,"

"Aww come on Jimmy, lighten up,"

"Sirius, please don't call me Jimmy, you can call me anything else just not Jimmy or Jim for that matter,"

"Ok Jamsie,"

"You did say he could call you anything other than Jimmy,"

"I know Lily, remind me to keep my mouth shut next time,"

"Haha will do Jamsie,"

"Not you too Lily!"

"Alright you guys enough, can we continue on with what we came here to talk about, it's getting late and I'd like to get to bed soon,"

"Sure thing Sus, basically what Lily was getting at is that she doesn't want us to tell our parents, think we can all do that?"

"Yes Sirius I think we can do that, at least I think we can, right?" Susie looked around for approval from everyone else in the room; they all just nodded their agreement.

"Great now we can go to bed and for those of you who aren't allowed to be out at this time I brought the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak,"

"Thanks Lil you're the best," Sirius ran up and hugged his sister before throwing the cloak over Draco, Susie and himself.

Quickly and quietly they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside the tower they quickly said their goodnights and went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

When Lily got back to the tower she decided against going straight to bed. It was only midnight so she thought she'd write a quick letter home since she had yet to do that. When she returned to the common room after having changed into her pajamas and grabbing some parchment she found James sitting in the chairs by the fire just staring into it. 

"James? What are you doing here I thought you were going to bed?"

"I'm not really tired, what are you still doing up?"

"Not that tired either, I was going to write to mum and dad actually. Want to help?"

"Sure,"

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

It's us your two favourite children, Sirius is in bed and will never know we said that. So hows things at home with us running around causing havoc? Pretty quiet I bet. Although I'm sure you guys are spending lots of time with the Malfoys or even with Grampa Arthur and Gramma Molly.

**School is going reasonable well; I mean we have only had two days of classes. We have the worst Monday morning ever, Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing! But then we have Ancient Runes while the other boys have Divination. The afternoons aren't too bad we have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid (He showed us Hippogriffs in our first lesson, they are really cool) and Transfiguration. Tuesdays we have Herbology, History of Magic, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is still our favourite class. Wish that Remus was still teaching it though, it would be so much fun to have him as a teacher. **

**Everyone here is fine, Sirius hasn't pranked Daniel yet although after the little incident on the train we seriously wanted to. As for what he did, he was just being a prat as usual, and Sirius almost jumped him, no biggie. We have started planning our first prank though. Something to do with knickers in the Great Hall, but we haven't quite decided yet.**

**On Monday morning we got our usual package from Gramma Molly and a letter from Vi and Ron. The Weasley family is doing well, in case you haven't heard yet and Ron and Vi are enjoying their new school that's located in a muggle community in downtown Boston, can you believe that? We have to go visit them sometime this year Lily would love more than anything to see Boston let alone America. Would also love to study abroad but she knows you're not comfortable with that dad (still love you anyways daddy). **

**But we should get to bed now, it's getting late and we have another Charms lesson first thing tomorrow morning. Take care and write back soon.**

**Love ya lots,**

**James and Lily**

"Well now that we're done with that I'm going to bed, do you want me to hang onto that letter Lil?'

"No thanks James, I'll run it up to the owlery tomorrow before breakfast, don't know which owl I'm going to use yet either Scarlet or Gilly since Gilbert's off delivering a letter to Vi right now,"

"You send a reply to Vi already? You didn't tell me that,"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote it and send it off this morning before breakfast, but after research in the Library. Guess I forgot to tell you guys since I was so absorbed in that mystery letter,"

"I understand, but tell us next time, I'm sure the rest of us would like to talk to them as well,"

"I will I promise,"

"Good, just one more thing, are you sure you don't want to tell mom and dad about the letter? Because it's completely your choice and I'll support you either way,"

"I know James just right now I think I'm making the right choice by keeping quiet,"

"Alright then, night Lily,"

"Night James,"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I apologize for the late update. I hit a patch of writers block and everytime I did get an idea, I couldn't get near a computer. I did manage to write out a bit of a plan on how I want this story to go though. Also I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to be able to stick to any writing schedule now that I'm back in school but I'll try my best, so please bear with me. Once again thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You are what makes this all worth while and without you, I would of stopped writing by now. And now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The rest of the week went on much like the day before for Lily. Every morning her and James would go straight to the Library to continue researching. Only stopping to have a quick breakfast before classes started. They would skip lunch to find more books, eat a quick dinner before going back to the library for a little more research before they would meet with the others to discuss what had been found, but so far nothing more had been found.

* * *

On Saturday morning Lily woke up at seven instead of six, allowing herself an extra hour to sleep in before heading straight to the library to continue on with the research. She and James had almost exhausted their resources and only had a few more books to go through. But when Lily got to the library it wasn't James who she found waiting for her. 

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with the research, James wanted to sleep in today so I said I'd help you,"

"Oh you didn't have to do that, I could of done the research by myself,"

"I know that, but I wanted to help you. Uh…I mean this letter effects all of us, not just you," Draco had started staring at his feet when he made the comment, so he missed the blush that took over Lily face that she quickly hid before he looked up.

"Thanks Draco, well let's get started then. Those are the books that are left to look through," Lily pointed to a stack of about 5 books piled on a nearby table.

Both teens sat down and began to pour through the books looking for anything that could help them uncover the mystery author. It wasn't long until Lily started to get slightly distracted, which was very unusual for her. Every few minutes her eyes would dart up to see what Draco was doing and after a few minutes of watching him she would notice what she was doing and quickly go back to looking through the book in front of her. _Get a grip Potter, you're acting like you've never seen a boy before. Besides its just Draco, you've studied with him tons of times before and you've never had the urge to watch him. What's the matter with you? _Lily's head was racing with these thoughts as she continued to pretend she was actually researching. Little did she realize Draco was having a similar conversation with himself.

_She's so beautiful…Whoa where did that come from? _

_You're right she is_

_Who are you?_

_I'm a cross between your conscience and your heart._

_Ok…I'm having a conversation with myself. Looks like I have finally lost my mind._

_No, not yet anyways, You just like her._

_I do not._

_You do too; you've had a crush on her for a while now you were just too ignorant to notice it._

"Merlin!"

"Something the matter Draco? Did you find something?"

"What? Uh no, just the bluntness of the author shocked me a little,"

"Oh ok, let me know if you find anything," with that Lily returned to looking through her book.

"Will do Lil,"

Nice save 

_Shut up Heartscience_

_Heartscience?_

_Cross between heart and conscience_

_Right…you may have been right about that losing your mind thing_

_Shut up, just shut up. I like Lily ok? I have a crush on Lily Potter. There I said it, are you happy now?_

"Draco!"

"Huh? What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. Is everything alright, you've been staring into space for a while now,"

"Oh umm sorry I was just thinking,"

"Thinking about what?"

_About how pretty you look with your hair pulled back _"About what we should do once we find out who the author of this letter is,"

"Oh that,"

"Yeah that, any thoughts?"

"Well yes…no…I don't know. I guess I've been so caught up in finding out who this person is that I never thought about what I would do once I do discover who they are,"

"Depends on the person I guess. I mean they may just be some crazed fan who is obsessed with you,"

"Perhaps but I doubt it. I don't know why but I have the feeling that this is something big. Some thing that Sirius and Susie are taking a little too lightly,"

"Well they do tend to be not as serious about some stuff,"

"That's true, but on the other hand this could just be some big joke,"

"True, but if your instincts are saying it's not then it's probably not,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Have your instincts ever been wrong before?"

"Not that I can remember,"

"See what I mean,"

"That doesn't mean they aren't wrong this time, after all there's a first time for everything,"

"Touché,"

"But I get what you're saying, I guess I should of thought this through a little more,"

"Perhaps, I was just wondering. It's not like you to over look a detail as large as this one,"

"I know, it's just that my mind's been a bit preoccupied lately,"

"Preoccupied over what?"

"Err…things mostly,"

"Haha ok I get it,"

"Get what?"

"You don't want to talk about it, so…how about those local Quidditch teams?"

"Nice change of the subject,"

"Thanks, it was one of my greatest accomplishments,"

Just then Lily's stomach growled loudly. Draco couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sounds like Sirius just entered the room. Let's hurry up and finish with these books so that we can eat,"

"Let's I'm starving,"

The two teens immediately set back to work and were done searching the books in no time. They then quickly left the library and headed to the Great Hall for something to eat.

* * *

When Draco and Lily arrived at the Great Hall they found their friends anxiously watching the door almost waiting for someone to appear. Originally Draco thought it was them who they were waiting for until their faces dropped when they entered. 

"Don't look too excited to see us,"

"Oh sorry Draco it's not that, we're waiting for Daniel to appear,"

"You're waiting for Daniel? My only sister replaced me with a Slytherin? I'm hurt, I'm wounded, but you don't care, for I've been replaced," Draco cried dramatically while grabbing his heart and dropping to his knees.

The whole table couldn't help but laugh as he did this. Draco was known for doing stuff like this when it involved his sister, it was how they poked fun at each other.

"Don't worry dear brother, one could never replace you even if they tried. Besides we're waiting for Daniel because we set up a prank for him,"

"Oh really? What did you guys do?"

"You'll have to wait and see,"

"I can't believe you guys pulled the first prank of the year without me," Lily pouted.

"They did it without me as well,"

"That's true Draco, guess I feel a little bit better then," Lily gave him a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Susie.

"You, me, girl talk later," Susie whispered just low enough for only Lily to hear. Lily just nodded in response.

"So is anyone going to tell us what this prank is?"

"In a minute Draco, Daniel's finally here,"

All five teens stopped what they were doing and watched Daniel. Fortunately he didn't seem to notice. As soon as he sat down at the Slytherin table there was a big puff of blue smoke that surrounded him capturing the attention of the whole Great Hall. A few of the students that were sitting around him started coughing and chocking. After the smoke cleared everyone saw exactly what the prank had been. There sat Daniel dressed in a Gryffindor lion costume and the whole hall erupted into laughter. Daniel immediately jumped up while screaming and ran to the entrance of the Great Hall. Only when he reached the door he was repelled backwards. Daniel continued to try and exit the hall but to no avail all the while the halls laughter just increased with every try.

"What happened to the door?"

"James enchanted it so that he couldn't escape and would have to wait out for the rest of breakfast. We would have asked you to do it but you've been busy studying all week."

"Really? Whose idea was it to do that? Was it yours Sus?"

"It was mine, think I've started to rival you and Sirius yet Lily?"

"Definitely,"

Daniel had finally given up on trying to exit the hall and was storming towards the five teens.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"We pranked you. You'd think you'd be used to it by now. We do it every year,"

"Shut up Potter, who asked you anyways,"

"You did,"

"Whatever, I know you planned this. You and your little friends here,"

"Actually I had nothing to do with this. Susie was the one who planned most of it from what I hear and James and Sirius just made it a reality,"

"Yeah right, there is no way that Miss Malfoy would ever do a thing like that. How dare you blame this on her! You mudblood lover!"

"That is enough! You apologize to Lily this instant,"

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that." Daniel rolled his eyes "Stay out of this Malfoy this doesn't concern you,"

"It does when it concerns Lily and when you insult her,"

"Oh right I forgot, I insulted your little girlfriend," Daniel rolled his eyes again "I forgot how in love you are with her,"

Draco and Lily's faces both turned red. Lily turned to look over at Draco but he wouldn't catch her eye. _He likes me? Maybe even loves me?_

"That's enough, Daniel get out of here before I make you sorry you even showed up,"

"Miss Malfoy?"

"LEAVE!"

"What's going on here?"

It was then that Professor McGonagall wandered down from the head table to see what the commotion was. Even though she wasn't officially Head of Gryffindor house anymore she still liked to handle some of the affairs especially when it concerned the Potter children. She had always had a soft spot for the Trios kids.

"Well you see Professor, these people turned me into an awful lion,"

"Watch what you say about that lion Mr. Dursley, that is a Gryffindor lion after all,"

"Yes Professor, and it's a very nice lion but that's not the point,"

"Mr. Dursley, I am not Professor Snape, I do not appreciate students who suck up,"

"Yeah Daniel, nobody likes a teacher's pet,"

"That's enough Miss Malfoy,"

"Sorry Professor,"

"But Professor, aren't you going to punish them or something?"

"That's really none of your business but yes I am. James, Sirius, Susie, I will be taking 5 points each off of Gryffindor for your behaviour today,"

"Five points? That's it, that's not fair,"

"It's perfectly fair now I suggest you leave Mr. Dursley before I make it even more unfair,"

"But…"

"No buts, and James please return Mr. Dursley to normal, you've had your fun for today,"

With a wave of his wand and a few mumbled words Daniel looked like he did when he entered the Great Hall earlier. He quickly stormed out in a huff but not before yelling back at the teens.

"You punks will pay for this,"

"We're not punks, we're the third generation Marauders and don't you forget it,"

"Shut up Miss Malfoy!"

With that he was gone and the Marauders burst out laughing along with Professor McGonagall.

"I really don't like him; I can't believe some of you are related to him,"

"We try to forget that,"

"I'm sure you do,"

"Well I'm going to finish my breakfast, enjoy your Saturday everyone,"

Lily wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her. Ever since Daniel had made that comment about Draco he had been very quiet and staring at his feet. Lily couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Lily was all set to ask Draco when he ran out of the Great Hall. Lily quickly ran after him calling for him to stop.

* * *

Lily finally caught up with him outside the portrait hole leading into Gryffindor Tower. Draco had finally stopped but had refused to turn around and look at her. 

"What's the matter Draco? Why did you just run off?"

Draco continued to stare at the portrait and didn't say anything.

"You're scaring me Draco, why aren't you looking at me? Unless what he said was true….was it true?"

Draco raised his head a little but still refused to turn and look at her. Lily was starting to get annoyed.

"You know what? Fine! You don't want to owe up to it that's fine by me," Lily turned to leave, but turned back and whispered softly, almost too low for Draco to hear "I just wanted you to know that I feel the same, but I'm obviously just fooling myself,"

"Lily! Wait!" Draco had finally turned around to look at her. She looked hurt and had one lone tear rolling down the side of her cheek.

"Yes?"

"I…" he stuttered as he stepped closer to her but instead of finishing his thought he leaned in and gently kissed her. The kiss was soft and hesitant and didn't last long. Mostly because of the squeal that came from down the hall. Both teens looked up to see Susie jumping up and down like a 5 year old with delight.

"Oh Merlin this is great! Are you guys together now?"

"Umm I don't know, are we together now?"

"Only if you want to be Lily,"

"I do,"

"Then yes, we are together as of right now,"

"Yay!!" Susie ran up and hugged both Lily and Draco before dragging Lily through the portrait hole saying they needed a little girl time and that she would give her back in a couple hours. Draco just smiled and watched them walk off but not with out a lingering last look at each other.

After the girls had left Draco stood in the hallway for a few seconds longer. _I got the girl, I got Lily Potter._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I want first off apologize for taking so long getting this chapter out. I had plans to keep writing when I was in school and I did start this chapter back in January but everytime I was inspired to write I had a million other things to do. Well all that is over for now, school has ended for me for the summer and now I have four months off in which I plan to do some major work on this story. So to my faithful readers I say thank you for your patience and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Once inside the common room, Susie starting yapping away about how great it was and wanting details. Lily on the other hand, took a look around the common room and realized that she did want to tell Susie all the details, just not here.

"Sus, the common room is really crowded right now. Think we could go somewhere else to talk? Somewhere more private?"

"Sure thing Lil, where did you want to go? Your room? My room?"

"Umm…somewhere more private actually,"

"Astronomy Tower? But I don't think Draco would appreciate you taking me…"

"The Room of Requirement," Lily quickly cut her off before she could continue on with that thought "It's isolated and not a lot of people know about its existence, it's perfect,"

"Alright Lily," Susie turned around to head out the door eying her wearily "Let's go"

And just like that the two girls walked out the way they had come not two minutes earlier.

* * *

When the girls exited the common room they found that Draco still stood there but that James and Sirius had joined him as well. 

"There you guys are, we were wondering where you'd run off to so suddenly. We haven't even had a chance to celebrate our prank victory yet,"

"Oh ya about that Sirius, it's going to have to wait until later, Susie's dragging me to the Room of Requirement to talk,"

"Talk about what? Girl Stuff?"

"Yes, girl…"

"Lily and Draco kissed!" Susie then started jumping up and down squealing like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"What!?" Both Potter boys turned to look at their sister and friend who were both blushing a deep red.

"And now they're going out!" Susie continued her little happy dance.

"Susie not so loud, do you want the entire school to know?"

"I want to know why you're not more excited about this Lily"

"I am, its just…come on we can't talk about this here," Lily then started pulling on Susie's arm to get her moving in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"Hold on a second, you kissed him?"

"Yes Sirius, I did,"

"Alright then, you" Sirius pointed towards Draco and James "Our room now and you" this time pointing to the girls "don't leave the Room, we'll be up in an hour to talk more,"

"Fine, now come on Susie let's go," with that the girls turned and walked away.

"Uhh…Sirius?"

"Upstairs now!" with that he pushed a white faced Draco and an amused looking James into the portrait hole.

* * *

A few minutes later the girls arrived at the Room of Requirement. It had been a quiet walk over. Lily seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Susie gave up on trying to get her to talk. 

_I hope Lily's not having second thoughts about this, because I know that'll break my brother's heart_.

When they entered the room they noticed that it was small and cozy. Very similar to how it was set up when they held their meetings about the letter.

Once both girls were seated by the fireplace Susie immediately took the opportunity to ask the question that had been plaguing her thoughts since all this started.

"You're not having second thoughts about Draco are you Lily?"

"What? Merlin no! I've wanted this for a while,"

"Good, because with the way you were acting you kind of gave me that impression,"

"I'm sorry if I scared you Sus, I didn't mean to. I've just been thinking,"

"I can tell that, but thinking about what?"

"I guess thinking is the wrong word to use, analyzing is more what I've been doing,"

"Analyzing?"

"Ya, I'm going over the details of what has happened and what it entitles,"

"Okay…I'm not sure I get what you're saying"

"Well first off I really like Draco and I'm very happy that this has happened. I mean wow…"

"And I'm very sure that Draco feels the same,"

"I know, however this isn't going to be easy, and I'm worried about what will happen," Lily got up from her chair and began to pace.

"What do you mean Lil? What won't be easy?"

"Me, Draco, together."

"How come?"

"Well for starters look at who you're talking to. I'm Lily Potter, the Lily Potter only daughter to the great Harry Potter. This is going to be front page news and I don't know if I'm ready to deal with that. I mean its bad enough when I make the news by just going to Diagon Alley with some friends but this, this is huge"

"Well ya there's that, but that can't be all that's got you worried"

"It's not, there's the school. Everyone in Hogwarts is going to know about this, and kids will tell there parents who will tell other wizards who will tell the media who will tell my father,"

"Right, your father"

"Exactly, you know how daddy gets when the media even hints at me dating someone, and now that I'm dating Draco Malfoy II, the son of his old enemy. I wouldn't be surprised if this destroys our father's friendship,"

"I highly doubt it, I'm sure there will be a few comments made but it won't be anything that drastic."

"But you don't know"

"You're right, I don't. But I do know our mothers, and they would never let anything like that happen."

"I guess you're right,"

"No, you know I'm right,"

"Ok, ok you are right,"

"Is that all or is there something else that's got you worried?"

"Well there is one more thing, the letter"

"Oh yes the letter, that's got us all worried Lil,"

"Yes but this may make it worse. I mean whoever this person is they have some vendetta against me and possibly James and Sirius. Now that I'm dating Draco that may give them a way to get to me,"

"Draco's a big boy Lil; he doesn't need you to protect him,"

"I know but still…"

"You don't want to see him hurt, Lily that's really sweet"

"Come on Sus I'm being serious here,"

"You're not Sirius, you're Lily"

"Very funny Sus,"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. I know this isn't a joking matter, but honestly I think that if this letter does mean trouble that Draco would be affected just as much as I am because we are all friends,"

"I never thought about that"

"Besides we all agreed that we're in this together, and we don't even know if this is legitimate or not, it could be a fake,"

"I know it could be, but…something in the back of my mind keeps telling me that this is real, that we could all be in some sort of trouble,"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know, but I have this uneasy feeling about whoever wrote that letter,"

* * *

The boys quickly and silently barged into their room in Gryffindor Tower and sat down on their respective beds. 

"Good thing what's their names aren't here"

"Sirius! It's been five years and you still don't know our room mates names?"

"Sure I do James, they're names are…. Joe and Bill"

"Not even close mate, try Eric and Stephan"

"Hey! You stay out of this; I already got a bone to pick with you Draco,"

"Why? Because I kissed your sister?"

"No, because you stormed out after a prank well done and we never got a chance to celebrate properly,"

"Tell me you're joking? You're not mad because I kissed Lily?"

"Why would Sirius and I be mad at that? We think it's great"

"You do?"

"Sure we do Drakey, we both James and I have known that you've had feelings for Lily for years."

"And we've also known that Lily's had feelings for you, I just don't think she fully realized it,"

"Poor blind Lily" Sirius started shaking his head while chuckling "So smart and yet so stupid"

"I'm going to tell her you said that,"

"You wouldn't dare, James you know she'll pound me for that comment"

"Then you shouldn't have said it"

"So wait a minute, you guys are ok with me dating Lily?"

"Yes" They both said simultaneously

"However I do have this to say on the matter, Draco if you ever hurt my sister I will seek revenge,"

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"I'm just warning Draco about hurting Lily"

"And you really think that's necessary? We both know that if anyone's going to be hurt at the end of this its Draco?"

"Ya you're right. Lily's too strong willed to let someone hurt her. Good luck mate, you're going to need it,"

"More than just with Lily, we've forgotten about dad"

"Right dad…you're going to need more than luck here mate, you're going to need a miracle"

"I think Lily's worried about your dad as well; I thought I heard her mention something about a freak out when the article about us dating came out in the Prophet. This is funny because we weren't even dating yet,"

"He didn't freak out, he just wasn't happy with the article,"

"Lily has been known to exaggerate a bit, but I think he was a little more than unhappy about the article James. You know how dad hates it when the Prophet prints articles about us,"

"I know Si but can you really blame him? Dad hates the publicity he gets and doesn't want us to have to deal with it just because we're his kids,"

"I know, can't blame the guy for that. That's another thing you'll have to watch out for Draco, you hurt my sister and the whole Wizarding World will know,"

"I'll keep that in mind Sirius. Why don't we go meet the girls now? They should be just about done with their 'Girl Talk'"

"Knowing those two they probably haven't even started their conversation yet,"

"Ya right Sirius you forget who you're talking about, Lily's not one for gossip, but I agree with Draco they should be finishing up their talk so let's go,"

* * *

"Uneasy how Lil?" 

"It's hard to explain…."

Just then the door to the Room of Requirement opened and in walked the boys. The three of them noticed the tense atmosphere that the girls talk had created and quickly sat down hoping they didn't interrupt anything. Draco took a seat next to Lily on the couch and gave her a small smile which she returned before moving to sit closer to him.

"Hey guys, just give us a minute. Lily, continue please"

"Forget it, I sound like a prat,"

"No, I'm not going to forget it, tell me. Want me to kick the boys out?"

"No that's ok; they should probably hear this anyways. The letter makes me feel uneasy because when I think about the author I feel as if I know this person, or should know him at least,"

"Him?"

"I'm almost certain it's a guy, I think he might want to test me or something?"

"Like in a duel?"

"I don't know, maybe"

The room was silent for a moment as everyone pondered this latest theory. Finally it was Susie who broke the silence.

"Try not to worry about it right this second Lily, why don't you think about other things on your mind?"

"Ya ok, I guess I could do that" Lily responded looking over at Draco.

"And on that note James, Sirius don't we have to work on that thing?"

"What thing?" Asked Sirius

"Thing…oh right the thing. Yes we should get working on that right away, come on Sirius, Susie let's go?"

"What thing?" asked Sirius again before being dragged from the room

"That was subtle," commented Draco before looking back at his new girlfriend "Lily are you alright?"

"I'm fine Draco,"

"Did you have a nice chat with Susie?"

"Ya I did, I just wanted her opinion on a few things that were on my mind is all,"

"You mean about your dad, the media and us?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Just a little, so what's the verdict?"

"Umm…well I was wondering if maybe we could keep us between the five of us for the time being, I'm really not ready to face daddy or the Prophet yet,"

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy Lily. I have no problem keeping us on the down low for the time being, but please keep in mind that it has to come out eventually,"

"I know, I promise it'll only be for a little while,"

Before Draco could respond to that the window in the room burst open and in flew a raven. It proceeded to drop a letter on Lily's lap before flying out the window again.

"Another letter…"

"Go on and open it Lil, let's see what it says,"

Lily carefully unrolled the scarp of parchment that had been dropped in her lap and found it was written in the same handwriting as before and was equally as short.

**The time has come for us to meet face to face, meet me in the Great Hall at midnight, be late and there will be consequences.**

"Looks like we're finally going to meet the mystery author," Lily handed the letter to Draco so he could read it.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know, but I think we should tell the others. They'll want to hear about this"

"Well considering it's about noon they're probably in the Great Hall eating lunch,"

"Let's go then"

* * *

When they arrived in the Great Hall they found the other three Marauders conversing silently. Susie and Sirius looked as if they were arguing; suddenly James looked up and noticed Lily and Draco heading towards them. 

"Sirius I won the bet, now pay up!"

"No I won the bet, they got together the second week of school!"

"No it was the first week, today is Saturday a new week doesn't start until Sunday!"

"You guys placed bets on when Draco and I would get together?"

"Yup, I bet you guys would get together by the end of last year but clearly I was wrong"

"Yes James you were, you and Susie were wrong and I was right, so pay up!"

"No Sirius you and I were wrong and Susie won the bet, she's right you know, a new week doesn't start until Sunday"

"But…but…"

"Ha! Now pay up Potter!"

Sirius reached into his pocket and grabbed the 5 Galleons that he owed Susie grumbling about it the whole time.

"I can't believe you bet on us!"

"I can, I just wish I had known, it would have been nice to make a little extra money,"

"Draco!"

"What? Are you saying that you wouldn't have joined in too?"

"Well I…oh alright, yes I would of joined in as well…but that's not the point,"

"Sure it is,"

"No it's not, besides we have more important things to worry about,"

"Like what Lil?"

"This letter just arrived for me, it was delivered by that raven again," Lily then handed the letter over to Sirius so he could read it. James and Susie crowded around him so they could see it as well.

"So he wants to meet you, are you going to go?"

"He said if I didn't there would be consequences, does that sound like I have a choice Sirius?"

"Uhh no, I guess not,"

"Then we're going with you,"

"No Susie, it's too dangerous,"

"Then there's absolutely no way that you are going top meet this guy by yourself,"

"But…"

"No buts Lily, we're all going to meet him with you, besides the letter said nothing about meeting him alone,"

"That's true I guess….but…"

"Lily!" growled out Draco slightly glaring at her.

"Alright, thanks guys," Lily smiled weakly at the rest of them.

* * *

The Marauders spent the rest of the day in the Library reading up on hexes and blocking spells, Lily had insisted that if they were going to come with her then they better have a way to protect themselves. 

The day passed quickly and soon it was a quarter to 12 at night. The five of them were slowly making there way down to the Great Hall with the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak in case a teacher was coming towards them. But seeing as there were five of them they couldn't all fit and walk underneath it. They arrived at the Great Hall at exactly midnight to find it empty.

"Maybe this was just a joke," but as the words left Susie's mouth the lights in the room turned on and a figure in a hood was found standing on the Ravenclaw table.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"Why Miss Potter, you mean to tell me that your father hasn't told you anything about me and all I've done for him? I'm hurt," the man then gave an evil smirk before removing his hood to show the teens his face.

"You're…you're…" stuttered Sirius coming to a realization to who was standing in front of them.

"Wormtail" whispered the three Potters.

"Wormtail? Who's Wormtail?"

"He was a friend of our grandparents Sus,"

"If I remember correctly he was the one who sold your grandparents out to Voldemort,"

"Correct you are Mr. Malfoy, you're a smart one just like your father was before he betrayed his father,"

"You shut up about my father!"

"My temper, temper Mr.Malfoy,"

"What do you want?"

"I thought that would be obvious to you Miss Potter, you are supposed to be as bright as your mudblood mother,"

"What did you say about my mother?"

"My, my Mr. Potter, another one with a bad temper, why can't you be more like your four-eyed brother and keep quiet?"

"You'll pay for that comment," the five teenagers then pulled out their wands and pointed them directly at Wormtail.

"Oh I don't think so," Wormtail then mumbled a few words and shot a spell towards the teens, and before they could react they were hit and being thrown backwards. Cold high pitched laughter was the last thing they heard before blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyo everyone. Here's the next chapter, now that school is done I have more time to write and it seems that the ideas just keep on coming, I started working on the next chapter tonight. Special thanks goes out to my sister who has been editing these chapters for me because my grammar sucks. So enjoy and please review!

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The sun was the first thing Lily took note of when she woke up. 

_Ugh, why does it have to be so bright so early?_ She thought to herself.

_Good question Lil, you'd think that it'd realize that it's Sunday and people want to sleep in._

_Ya, you'd think Sus_, Lily laughed lightly until she realized something that made her bolt awake. The room started to spin from her sudden movement and once it stopped she realized she was in the hospital wing along with the rest of the Marauders.

_Why are we in the hospital wing?_ Lily once again thought to herself waiting to see what would happen next.

_I'm guessing it has something to do with last night_, Susie had once again replied to her personal thought.

_Sus, do me a favour? Sit up and open your eyes to look at me_, Susie did as she was asked and Lily continued, _can you hear me?_

"Ya I can hear you just fine what are you…" Susie said aloud before her eyes bulged _you never opened your mouth!_ She finished internally.

_We can hear each others thoughts, I wonder if it's just us or if the boys can hear us too…_

_Ya we can hear you, but do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep._

_Shut up Sirius, you're as bad as the girls talking in my head…_ James decided to join the land of the living and bolted awake as well. Once the dizziness subsided he continued on _what the hell happened to us? How is it we can hear each other's thoughts?_

_Your guess is as good as mine James… unless it had something to do with that spell Wormtail shot at us! Oh Merlin what did he do to us?_

"Calm down Lil, there's no need for hysterics," whispered James "besides if you keep doing that internally you'll wake the others, however if you freak out vocally you'll alert Madam Pomfrey"

"Too late, we're up" grumbled Sirius as he and Draco sat up "what's going on and did you really have to yell Lily?"

_Sorry Draco_

"It's alright…wait a second, you didn't move your lips and yet I clearly heard what you said…what happened to us?"

"I don't know Draco, but I think it has something to do with that spell we were hit with last night,"

"What spell Lily? Oh right, we met up with the mystery author last night,"

"And it turned out to be Wormtail, the guy who betrayed James, Sirius and Lily's grandparents,"

"Oh ya Susie that's right I remember now, what do you think he wants Lil?"

"I don't know Sirius, but he did say something about dad in his first letter,"

"Maybe he wants to get back at dad for something, maybe for killing Voldemort since he clearly was a supporter,"

"I think supporter was a bit of an understatement James. The impression I got from dad when he told us a little bit about the guy was that Wormtail was Voldemort's right hand man,"

"If that's the case then he probably is trying to get back at Uncle Harry, what better way to get back at your enemy's then to attack their children,"

"You're probably right Sus," Lily then let out a big sigh "Just what I needed, not only am I famous for being his daughter but now I have an evil revenge-seeking wizard after me, when did my life become a carbon copy of my fathers?"

"No idea Lil…shh I think Madam Pomfrey's coming"

"Well I'm glad to see that you're all awake now, quite a scare you gave us this morning, now if you'll excuse me, the Headmistress wanted me to alert her to your awakening before handing out any potions," with that said she walked right out the door.

"This morning? You mean to tell me that they didn't find me until this morning?!"

"Calm down Sirius, you make it sound as if you were dying,"

"But I could have been dying Lil, and they would have had no idea,"

"He's got a point Lil, how did no one hear what was going on in the Great Hall last night? I mean if they didn't find us until morning that means that not even Mrs. Norris heard what was happening and she hears everything,"

"I don't know Sus, how did the git manage that?"

But before anyone could respond to the question Madam Pomfrey returned with Professor McGonagall following hot on her heals.

"I'm glad to see you're all feeling better, I must admit that I don't appreciate walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast and finding five of my best students unconscious on the floor. Mind telling me what happened? It wasn't one of your pranks that went wrong was it?"

"No Professor it was nothing like that,"

"Then what was it? I'm sure your families will be waiting impatiently for me to owl them with the results on what actually did happen if they don't floo themselves down here first!"

"You owled our parents?"

"Well of course I did Mr. Potter, it is customary to owl one's family when they are sent to the hospital wing, especially for unknown reasons,"

"Great give it five minutes and dad will come bursting through that door," grumbled Sirius.

"What was that Mr. Potter?"

"Uhh…nothing Professor,"

"You see Professor, the truth is…"

_Are you really going to tell her Lil?_

_I don't know Sus, should I?_

_If you tell her Lil she's just going to tell dad, which is what you wanted to avoid right?_

_You're right James I did, but is that wise?_

_It's your call Lil,_

_But if I don't tell her the truth what do I tell her?_

"The truth is what Miss Potter?" prompted McGonagall

_Oh no, how long have I been stalling?_

_Long enough, you could tell her part of the truth?_

_And what part would that be Draco?_

"The truth is Professor, that we were on our way to play a prank but when we passed the Great Hall we heard noises so we entered and uhh…" Draco stuttered to come up with something that McGonagall would believe.

"When we entered there was a flash of light and that's all we remember," finished Lily.

_Nice work you two_

_Thanks Sirius, how did you come up with that so fast Draco?_

_It seemed like something we would do. How did you come up with the light thing?_

_It's the last thing I remember from last night._

"A flash of light? Like a spell?"

"We think so Professor, but we have no idea who might have conjured it or what spell it was,"

"It must have been a very powerful spell to knock you all out, but according to Madam Pomfrey it wasn't a stunner, did you happen to hear what the caster said Mr. Potter?"

"No Professor I didn't, what about you guys? James? Sus? Draco? Lil?"

They all shook their heads in response to the question. There seemed to be feelings of tension in the air around them, none of them were sure that McGonagall fully bought their story. At that moment though, whether or not McGonagall bought it was not the main thing to worry about, because just then, the door to the hospital wing opened and in walked four much stressed adults.

"Professor! We came as soon as we heard, what happened? Are they alright?"

"Why don't you see for yourself Hermione,"

It was then that each parent ran to the side of their respective child. Draco and Ginny ran and stood between their children's beds hugging one child before switching to reassure themselves that the other child was alright as well. Harry ran to Lily's side immediately and gave her a huge hug while Hermione ran between her boys beds and gave both of them big hugs before the parents switched positions altogether. While this was going on McGonagall took an opportunity to sneak out to talk with Madam Pomfrey privately.

_Of course dad checks on Lily first_

_What's that supposed to mean Sirius?_

_Nothing_…Sirius then let out a big grin "Daddy's Girl!" he called out to his sister.

"Mama's Boy!" Lily called back.

"Ha! A Daddy's Girl is worse than a Mama's Boy"

"Actually Sirius a Mama's Boy is worse than a Daddy's Girl,"

"What?! No way, you've got to be kidding me James. Since when?"

"Since always Sirius"

"Shut up Malfoy, nobody asked you"

"Sirius! Apologize to Draco this instant"

"But mum…" Hermione just glared at her son "Sorry Draco"

"It's ok Sirius," Draco smirked at him _Mama's Boy_ he added internally, Sirius just scowled. Sirius then looked over at his brother and noticed he was smirking at him.

"Shut up Jamsie,"

"I didn't say anything Sirius, but don't call me Jamsie, Sissy!"

"Haha Sissy, good one James"

"Stay out of this Lillian!"

"Don't call me Lillian Sirius, my name is Lily not Lillian"

"Whatever Lillian"

"Shut up Sirius or I'll rearrange that face of yours!" Lily pulled out her wand.

"Lily! Don't threaten your brother!"

"Sorry mum,"

"I can see the Daily Prophet headlines now 'Sirius Potter suffers horrible face disfigurement by hand of sister Lily'" laughed Susie.

"With sidebar from James Potter, 'I don't look like that git anymore!'"

The teenagers all burst out laughing except Sirius who was pretending to be offended, but even he chuckled a bit. Hermione scowled but could be seen breaking into a smile while Draco Sr. and Ginny tried not to laugh too much. The only person not laughing was Harry, whose eyes seemed to darken at the joke. Lily noticed her father's displeasure and decided to make sure he was alright.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Princess?"

"Are you alright? It was just a joke you know,"

"I'm fine Princess and of course I knew it was a joke,"

"Then why aren't you laughing or at least smiling?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way Uncle Harry, I was just trying to be funny,"

"You didn't offend me Susie, I just don't like hearing about my children's names being headlines for the Daily Prophet,"

"And you think we like seeing your name in the Daily Prophet?"

"It's not the same James,"

"Oh of course not," Sirius rolled his eyes "It's perfectly ok if _you're_ headline news but not us because clearly you _enjoy_ being front page news as much if not more than we do,"

"Sirius! Don't talk to your father like that!"

"I'm sorry mum but right now I'll talk to dad however I want to,"

"Sirius! Don't you talk back…"

"What Sirius is trying to say" interrupted Lily while glaring at her brother "is that seeing our names printed in the paper are not the highlight of our day either but we deal,"

"But you shouldn't have to deal Lily, your names shouldn't be in the paper at all,"

"You're right dad they shouldn't but they are, and we can't change that,"

"Actually we could," everyone in the room turned to look at Sirius. "Mum could say that she had an affair and that we're not dad's kids,"

"Potter are you really this thick or is this just an act?"

"You see why I hate looking exactly like him Draco? At least Lily has a small chance at playing the adoption card,"

"Because I'm clearly adopted James," Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly Sirius have you looked in a mirror lately? Besides how is that supposed to get us out of the news?"

"News like that would be the biggest scandal this world has ever seen meaning you'd get twice as much coverage,"

"Susie's right, and that's what we don't want,"

"Oh ya, didn't think about that,"

"That was obvious,"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, worrying about headlines should not be part of your daily activities,"

"We know that but it is. No matter what we are always going to be news dad, it's something we just have to accept,"

"Lily's right, and I know that Sirius, Lily and I accepted our public roles ages ago. We may not like it some days but its life,"

"And it affect Draco and I just as much, sure we may not have our actual names in the papers but by being their friends our lives are affected too and we find that making jokes about it helps us deal with the harsh realities the papers try to dish out some days,"

"I had no idea you guys went through this as well,"

"Of course we do mum, you don't go through life being the Potter triplets best friends without having to deal with the press. The number of times Draco and I have been offered money for secrets they may have told us is insane,"

"They offer you money? No fair, I got goods on Lil and James too, I wouldn't mind a bit of extra gold…"

"Sirius!"

"I was just joking mum, honest"

"You better of been Sirius Remus Potter!"

"Uh oh mate, full name, better run while you can,"

"No one is going anywhere Mr. Malfoy! Not until I find out what happened to you five!" Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had reentered both carrying goblets of potion for the teens.

"What's in the goblets?"

"It's a strengthening solution Mr. Potter,"

"A strengthening solution? Why do we need that?"

"Because all five of you were obviously struck with a very powerful hex and your body needs to heal Miss Malfoy, this will help heal your body a little faster,"

"Do any of you know what happened? Professor…Minerva said that you were all found unconscious in the Great Hall this morning,"

"We really don't know what happened dad, as we told Professor McGonagall we were on our way to pull a prank when we heard some noises coming from inside the Great Hall, and when we entered we were hit with a spell," _That is what we told McGonagall right?_

_I think so Lil, sounds like the story Draco came up with earlier_

_Thanks James, I just wanted to be sure._

"Any idea what spell it was or who it was who hit you with it?"

"We really don't remember all that much mum, although I think it was a guy who hit us," _I hope it's ok that I said that_, _I'm not revealing too much am I?_

_Don't worry Sus, if you hadn't said that then I would of._

_Thanks Lil._

"Like a student?"

"I don't know dad, I didn't see his face, did you guys?"

The others shook their heads hoping they didn't seem too suspicious. They were still unsure about telling their parents about Wormtail's appearance in the castle last night.

"I think that just proves that you shouldn't be pulling pranks,"

"Aww come on Mione, they're just kids trying to have a little fun, lay off them,"

"I will not lay off them Harry. They broke the rules and because of that they were hurt,"

"Are you telling me that you never broke the rules Hermione?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione blushed slightly. The adults all laughed a bit.

"Either way," interrupted McGonagall "There will be an investigation into what happened last night and these five will be watched closely for the time being,"

"But now," interrupted Madam Pomfrey "These children need rest, so I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave,"

"We all should probably be leaving anyways right everyone?"

The adults all nodded their agreement with Ginny's statement. They all said goodbye to their children telling them various words of well wishing or gentle scolding's.

"Stay out of trouble Sirius, and don't give your sister any reason to disfigure your face,"

"Ok I get it mum, scowled Sirius while everyone else snickered into their hands.

With that said the adults left along with Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey distributed the Strengthening Solution and ordered a few more hours rest before she would release the teens. Suddenly feeling quite sleepy the teens slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, another new chapter here for you. It took longer than I thought to write but I am very pleased with how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoy it. So that there is no confusion with who is talking/thinking what and when I made a little legend. Please keep in mind that talking is in quotations while thinking is in italics everyone's thoughts are as follows.

_**James' thoughts**_

_Sirius' thoughts_

_Lily's thoughts_

_**Draco's thoughts**_

_'Susie's thoughts'_

_**'Lizzie's thoughts'**_ (LIzzie is a new character that only makes a small appearance at the end of the chapter but will be properly introduced in the next chapter).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was the next day before Madam Pomfrey would allow the teens to leave the hospital wing. She found nothing wrong with them as they had not told a soul about their new found ability. 

"That old hag made us miss the whole weekend!"

"Sirius! Don't talk about Madam Pomfrey that way! How many times has she fixed us up after a prank gone wrong?"

"I know Lil but when was the last time that a prank went wrong?"

"Second year, first prank we tried to pull after Susie started Hogwarts,"

"I didn't mean to spill that potion it was an accident!"

"We know that Susie, no worries,"

_And the potion just happened to hit me after I suggested she be the test subject._

"I said I was sorry!"

"Eh? You heard that?"

"We all did mate,"

"Crap! Draco, Susie you weren't supposed to hear that!"

"It's ok Sirius don't worry about it," '_Although I was secretly glad that it hit you the hardest'._

"Susie!"

"You heard that?! You weren't supposed to!"

"Looks like this ability isn't as great as we first thought,"

"Doesn't seem like it James. We're going to have to find a way to block out each others thoughts or this could get annoying,"

_Or interesting_.

"Sirius! First chance we get we should go to the library to see what we can come up with,"

_Should have known._

"You got a better idea?"

"No,"

"Then shut up!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed without event. During lunch and before dinner Lily locked herself in the library trying to find answers to their new dilemma. But it turned out that actual telepathy isn't as common as she thought and all she was finding was various theories not that actual facts she wanted. But Lily was determined not to give up; the Library had never let her down in the past. 

But Lily wasn't alone in her research. James had wanted to help her, in fact he was walking to the Library with her when Draco appeared. James quickly mumbled something about some unfinished homework to do and left Draco and Lily alone. So there they were going through book after book without the others around.

_**Well at least we're alone.**_

"Did you say something Draco?"

"No, not really….well sort of,"

"I heard something about being alone….oh! Oh…I'm sorry Draco, guess I've been a little preoccupied with this telepathy thing,"

"It's ok Lil, really. It's been a little crazy these last few days,"

"I know, thanks for understanding," Lily leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll make you a deal; this Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend, how about we ditch the others and have our first date?"

"Sounds great. But seriously a Hogsmeade weekend? Already? Isn't it a little early for those?"

"I thought so too, but I saw the notice on the board when I ran up to get my books this morning,"

"And here I was hoping we'd be able to start practicing Quidditch again, the team is short two players now that Ron and Vi are gone,"

"I know. You'll have to talk to Sirius about that since he's the official captain but I'm sure we could start after Hogsmeade if we can get the pitch."

_Quidditch after Hogsmeade sounds good, but I think we should wait until next week for tryouts._

_Sounds like a plan….wait a minute were you listening in on our conversation?_

_'We all were Lil, sorry but it was hard not to listen since it was all we could hear'._

_**I was wondering why Sirius' Potions grumbles stopped.**_

_**Oh he threw that book across the room ages ago, just the grumbling never stopped.**_

_Right, well this no privacy thing has got to stop, I've got a couple theories here that I want us to try._

_**Sure Lil, what do you want us to do?**_

_Well this book here says that telepathy is like Occlumency, basically we need to concentrate on building a wall within our minds but in our case we want an exit in the wall that we can open at will. Does that make sense?_

_Surprisingly it does, must have something to do with all the Occlumency stuff that dad went through when he was younger._

_I was thinking that as well. Now the book says that until we master this exercise that we may not have complete control over connection and may end up leaking thoughts sometimes but that's only until we master it._

_**And let me guess we master it by doing Occlumency exercises?**_

_Basically, we have to empty our minds and concentrate on the wall with the exit._

_'For how long?'_

_Doesn't say, I guess until we feel that our wall is secure._

_Do we have any other options?_

_I can't find any._

_**So no, I say we all give it a shot. What's the worst thing that could happen?**_

_Our minds explode?_

_**Funny Sirius, how about we all meet in the Room to practice this new exercise, it'll be quiet there and we won't be disturbed.**_

_The Room?_

_The Room of Requirement sounds good but can someone grab the cloak and the map, we'll probably need those to get back they are both in my trunk._

_'I'm on it Lil, we'll see you guys there'._

* * *

The next few hours were spent in the Room of Requirement practicing the theory, but the end of the night the Marauders felt as if little had been accomplished but that didn't stop them. Every night after dinner the Marauders would meet in the Room where they would finish their homework and then work on strengthening their walls. This continued on all week and by the end of it, they all felt as if they had built fairly secure walls in their minds. They still didn't have complete control over their new found ability but it was definitely becoming more of a gift then a curse. 

There also hadn't been anymore letters except for the letters they received from their parents talking about updates with their jobs and such. They also received another letter from Ron and Vi who stressed concern after Lily had written to tell her all about the event with Wormtail but stressed that they were to tell no one. Vi of course agreed but was still worried about one of her best friends.

**Lily,**

**That's some serious stuff that you got going down there. What do you think the git wants with you lot? I think you're right about it having something to do with your dad. Wasn't Wormtail a big supporter of Voldemort? Could be because your dad kicked his arse. But whatever the reason you lot be careful, I don't want any letters arriving saying you've gone and done something stupid. Although that telepathy thing sounds cool, once you've mastered it of course. Sorry it's so short but I'm on my way to class. I'll write back soon Lil,**

**Love ya lots,**

**Vi**

* * *

That Saturday was the first Hogsmeade weekend as well as Lily and Draco's first official date. Lily woke early with her stomach full of pre-first date jitters. She quickly dressed in the outfit that she and Susie had picked out the night before. She wore a pair of jeans, an emerald tank that matched her eyes and a blue zip up sweater with a pair of sneakers. She wore minimal make-up and her hair in a simple ponytail. After she was dressed she grabbed a book and her purse before heading off to the Great Hall. 

It wasn't long before the Great Hall started to fill with energetic students chattering away about what they would do in Hogsmeade. Lily looked up from her book in time to notice the other Marauders enter the Hall, each dressed and ready for the day but it was Draco that really caught her eye. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black sweater which brought out the grey colour of his eyes. When he saw her he gave her a small smile and quickly moved to join her along with everyone else.

"So you guys are sure you want to spend the day alone, wouldn't you rather spend the day with us?"

"Yes Sus for the last time we're sure. One would think that you didn't want Draco and I go have our first date,"

"It's not that Lil, I'm just not looking forward to spending the day alone with these two idiots,"

"Hey! Just because I look identical to Sirius doesn't mean we have identical personalities!"

"I beg to differ on that one,"

"Shut up Lily no one asked you!"

"My, my, temper, temper Mr. Potter,"

"In a minute I'll show you what this temper can do Miss Potter,"

"Bring it on Jamsie,"

"When we are done acting like children,"

"Coming from the immature one,"

"Ouch Sus, that one hurt," Sirius grabbed his chest in mock pain.

"You're all mental,"

"That we are Draco, and yet you still hang out with us,"

"Come on James we all know the reason he's here is because of Lily,"

"You're probably right Sirius,"

"Oh well at least Susie and Lily still love us,"

"Susie called us both idiots and Lily agreed with her,"

"Then at least we have each other,"

"Lucky me,"

"Hey!"

"Enough fighting, it's time to go to Hogsmeade,"

"About time, ready to go Lily?"

"Yup, let's go. Bye guys we'll see you later,"

"I know you guys are on a date but do you think we could meet up later for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

"I don't know Sus,"

"Aww come on Lily, please?"

"Sure Susie, we'll meet you lot at 1:30,"

"Yay thanks Draco I owe you one!"

"Damn straight you do, now let's go Lily," With that Lily and Draco ran ahead of everyone else to spend some time alone.

"Someone's been spending too much time with me; they're starting to pick up on my vocabulary,"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just funny to hear you using my sayings,"

"Well you're welcome to use my sayings,"

"You don't have any sayings Draco,"

"You're right I don't. So when I get some sayings you are welcome to use them," They then continued the rest of the way to Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The morning went by quickly for Lily and Draco, but they seemed to be having a great time together. Around mid morning Lily noticed that the butterflies she woke up with were completely gone. It was so easy to talk to Draco because they had been good friends for years. They had visited a bunch of the shops but mostly just talked and joked around with each other. Around noon they headed to the Three Broomsticks for some lunch and to meet with the others. It wasn't long before Susie came storming into the pub in a huff followed by an amused looking Sirius and an annoyed looking James. 

"What happened to you Susie?"

"Well you see Lily everything was going fine until your brothers…"

"Hey! Leave me out of this; I had nothing to do with it!"

"Clearly James, like Sirius is smart enough to come up with a prank like that on his own!"

"Hey! I'm not as dumb as I look Susie!"

"That's not saying much because you look like an idiot!"

"And what does that say about me? Sirius and I are identical twins… so to speak"

"Well you both look like idiots then!"

"Calm down Sus, tell me what my idiot brothers did this time," Lily gestured for the three of them to take a seat instead of standing around causing a scene. _Looks like the scene has just started_.

"I heard that Lily!"

"I'm glad because I meant it that way. You're causing a scene Sus I think we should continue this conversation internally just try not to yell too much,"

_Fine. Like I said everything was going fine, we spend the morning goofing off and thinking up new prank ideas for the Slytherins._

_**Sounds like a good way to spend your time**_.

_'I thought so too, anyways we'd just come out of Zonko's after making a few purchases…'_

_Oh, did you get any dungbombs? I'm out again…_

_'Lily! I'm trying to tell you what happened…'_

_**Don't worry Lil, I got loads… **_James looked over to see Susie glaring at him and decided to let her finish before she killed him. _**Sorry Sus, continue please**_.

_'Thank you James, now where was I oh yes we'd just left Zonko's when…'_

_When I got a brilliant idea!_

_'Sirius!'_

_Sorry Sus._

_'Will you lot please stop interrupting me! Anyways we left Zonko's when this no good prat decided to test out one of their new products on me!'_

_Was it an original Zonko's or something from their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes line?_

_'It was…'_

_You know I wonder why the owners of Zonko's just didn't let themselves be bought out by Fred and George; there are more of their products in the store than their own now._

_**It's because Zonko's is well known here in Hogsmeade and because they wanted to keep their independence although I know what you mean.**_

_**Fred and George told me that they have a deal with the owners so that when they decide to retire the shop will be given to them since they are the main suppliers.**_

_I wonder if they'll still call it Zonko's then, or will they change the name to match their other stores?_

_**I asked them that myself and they said they were going to keep the Zonko's name just add their name to it some how.**_

_So it'll be something like…_

_'You know I wasn't finished yet!'_

_Sorry Sus, no more interruptions I promise._

_'There better not be, anyways back to the new product they tested on me. It was a Zonko's product. If it was a Weasleys' product it really wouldn't be all that new to us…'_

_Since Fred and George always give us free samples of all their new products_. It was then that Lily noticed the glare Susie was giving her. _Sorry Sus, last time I swear_.

_'So the product is called Midget Powder, it forces the victim to turn into a midget for a few hours and it doesn't just change your body, so here I am walking around Hogsmeade in a midget body sounding like I sucked on some helium!'_

_You're kidding! Midget Powder? Please tell me you got some more!_

_**Don't worry Lil, we did**_

_Yeah, we thought we could use it on Daniel and his friends but first we needed a test subject to see how it worked._

_'And you chose me?'_

_Well you were the only one around that we could really test it on._

_**Besides you know that any testing that has to be done for pranks is done on actual Marauders, it's only fair that way.**_

_'I know but why me?'_

_**Why not you? Besides I think you'd make a cute midget little sister.**_

_'Shut it Draco or else we'll see what kind of a midget you'd make.'_

* * *

The rest of the day went by with out event. The group settled down to have a butterbeer after Susie finally finished her story and then decided to just hang out as a group. Lily and Draco both admitted that it was nice to spend some time alone but it wasn't as exciting as when all the Marauders were together. So they spent the rest of the day talking about pranks and looking in all the shops. 

It wasn't long before it was time to head back up to the castle. There had been talk about practicing some Quidditch but everyone was just too tired and decided to put it off for another day. Sirius wanted the lot of them to practice a bit before the try outs that were scheduled for later in the week. So since Sirius had an entire day filled with Quidditch practice planned for tomorrow Lily dragged them all up to the Room to finish their homework. There were a few grumbles from Sirius but an hour after dinner the lot of them were found surrounded by various books, scraps of parchment and ink bottles while quill scratching sounds accompanied various mumbles and grumbles.

"Will you stop grumbling Sirius, just think, if you get this done now you won't have to worry about ending Quidditch practice early to finish it,"

"I know Lil but I don't want to do it,"

"What are you working on anyways?"

"Snape's essay, what else?"

"Having trouble there Sirius?"

"No James I'm fine just don't want to do it is all,"

"We all agree with you there mate, Snape's essays are the worst,"

"Tell me about it Draco,"

"Well you look to be almost done,"

"I am Lil, just got another 4 inches left,"

It was then that a strange popping sound was heard. The entire group jumped at the sound looking around them to see where it might have come from.

_What was that?_

_'I don't know, it sounded like someone apparating.'_

_But that's impossible, no one can apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts grounds._

_We know that Lil, even those of us who haven't read Hogwarts: A History knows that_.

_**'Hi guys! What are you doing?'**_

"LIZZIE!?"


End file.
